Alpha's And Demons How To Train Your Dragon 2
by BeeSamusnChief
Summary: Sequel to A Dragon's Tale. 5 crazy years later, faster, stronger, and even more stubborn. Both Hiccup and Toothless have grown through adventure and chaos with their gang of dragon riders. But nothing could prepare them for the coming war and devastation. Along the way Toothless meets someone from his mothers past
1. Chapter 1

Toothless happily snuck off with Hiccup away from Stoick.

Taking off for their morning mapping flight.

It had been a crazy five years with the gang of dragon riders. Chasing bad guys, discovering new islands and dragons, heatbreaking battles and sickness. It had been a learning experience for both riders and dragons old and young.

Toothless was now at his mature size but far from a mature brain. He was smart, big, strong, fast, and practically unbeatable. But coming into his teen years he was even more bullheaded. Playing lots of head games, getting into trouble, and enjoying a good laugh.

Soaring under Thunderdrumb wings, and flying into a herd of Typhoomerangs. Even flying around with Hiccup in his flying suit. Toothless gave a playful smile to his human and shot some friendly fire at Hiccup to dodge.

Hiccup chuckled and dodged the fire, enjoying soaring by himself. "This is amazing!" he cheered as they went through some fog, revieling large rock face straight ahead. "Oh, no longer amazing. Toothless!?"

"Crap!" Toothless screeched speeding up his pace. "Why don't you have breaks!" Toothless roared before firing at the rocks and grabbing Hiccup just in time to break through the weak spot of the rock face. Crash landing through a tiny forest of trees on a small island, sliding down the grassy slope finally coming to a halt.

Toothless slowly opened his wing to allow Hiccup to readjust his leg and jump up like nothing happened.

"Woo, well that really came out of nowhere." Hiccup walked off as Toothless shook off his painful landing.

The sound of crumbling rockface caught Toothless's and Hiccups attention, watching it collaspse he turned back to his human. "You're kidding right?" Toothless shook his head in disbelief.

"We got to work on your solo gliding bud. That locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers."

Toothless snorted. "Excuse me... I'm not the one flying into rock faces. Geez I tore down that whole forest for you!" Toothless turned to the torn down trees as Hiccup looked at the view.

"Wow, looks like we found another one bud." Hiccup exhaled with a smile.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever Nadder ass..." Toothless gave an unamused groan looking on the ground he saw a small pebble, and shot it with his tail at his humans head.

"Ow!" Hiccup spun around to see a grumpy Toothless.

"Yeah you can talk to my tail." Toothless turned his back to the young adult.

"Oh what you want an apology?" Hiccup retorted walking over.

"Yeah!" Toothless kept looking away.

"Is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup continued to tease.

"Blah blah blah, you're the baby..." Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup's comment.

"Well try this on!" Hiccup began trying to wrestle the Nightfury who took the move as a joke.

"Yeah go ahead try..." Toothless scoffed as Hiccup continued to try and push him.

"Yeah you feelin it yet, picking up on all my heatfilled remorse!" Hiccup continued to wrestle as Toothless stood up on his hind legs.

"Ok time to win this." Toothless calmly toddled over to the edge of the cliff dangling Hiccup over the edge above the ocean.

"You wouldn't hurt a one legged viki... aaah!" Hiccup finally looked at his view and hugged Toothless for dear life. "Ok, ok you're right!"

Toothless snickered. "Damn straight. Now I'm going to get you!" Toothless ran backwards falling back and pinning Hiccup on the ground.

"He's down!" Hiccup played along. "And it's ugly, dragons and vikings enemies again!"

"Ha ha, oh no, I will claw your heart out, I'm a dragon!" Toothless purred jabbing Hiccup playfully with his paws.

"Locked in combat untill the bitter... Oooooo..." Toothlesss layed his entire head on the poor young man.

"Love you." Toothless began to give many happy kisses getting slobber all over Hiccups new suit.

Hiccup quickly rolled away. "Aw you know that dosen't wash out." Hiccup began wiping himself off.

"Ha ha told you I'd win." Toothless laughed at the slobbery human.

Hiccup smirked and flung the remaining slobber onto Toothless's face.

"Yuck!" Toothless scowled cleaning himself as Hiccup went back into la la land, playing with the map.

Toothless eventually helped Hiccup with it and even gave the new place a name.

"What do reckon bud? Think we will find a few Timberjacks, the odd two Whispering Deaths in the rocks? Who knows, maybe we will track down another Nightfury." Hiccup listed off as he wrote down Itchy Armpit.

"Yeah..." Toothless gave an empty answer he never really thought to much about the fact that there could be more of him out there.

"Wouldn't that be something." Hiccup sighed. "So what do you say, just keep going?"

"You bet keep on the go." Toothless purred, before a familiar screech caught both of their attention.

"Mum!" Toothless squealed with joy, bouncing over to greet the two females. "Hi Astrid." Toothless purred getting a pat before greeting his adoptive Deadly Nadder mother.

"Toothless sweetheart." Stormfly greeted after attempting to groom for a moment.

"Wanna play!?" Toothless began a playful dragon dance.

"You never seem to get enough?" Stormfly joined in the goofy play.

"Nope." Toothless began dancing a small circle before tagging his adopted mother. "You're it!"

"I don't think so!" Stormfly gave chase after the mischievous Nightfury, while their humans spoke.

"Can't catch me!" Toothless ran through the bushes and broken trees, leading Stormfly over to the humans causing them to fall as they whipped by.

Stormfly hopped over the downed trees catching Toothless's scent and seeing a few of the Nightfuries scales. "You sure like to make an enterance onto new islands don't you?"

"Hiccups fault not mine!" Toothless grabbed a fallen tree playfully.

"Of course doing crazy ariel acrobatics and rescue maneuvers." Stormfly grabbed the opposite end and began a tug of war with her adopted son.

Eventually pulling the tree away from the Nightfury she turned his game against him. "Now you catch me!" Stormfly ran off with the tree, making Toothless give chase.

"Toothless!"

"Stormfly come!"

Toothless and Stormfly both dropped what they were doing and ran over to their humans.

"What's that?" Toothless gasped seeing the big cloud of smoke in the distance.

"I'm not sure?" Stormfly replied as Astrid mounted her.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup climbed on Toothless and took off towards the mystery smoke.

Flying over the dead burnt forests to a destroyed dragon hunting base filled with unusually large ice spikes penetrating ships.

"What did all this?" Astrid said what was on everyones mind.

"I don't know, stay close." Hiccup and Toothless lead the way.

Flying over the ice Toothless looked down at the devastation and caught an interesting scent of a possible, very intimidating well respected dragon. Looking in what sand there was to see a humongous dragon footprint just concluded his therory. Toothless growled veering away from the area.

"It's alright bud." Hiccup tried to comfort his young dragon.

"Hiccup." Astrid pointed to something underneath them.

"Fire!"

"Look out!" Hiccup quickly pulled Toothless back as a net flew past them and caught Stormfly and Astrid.

"Mum!" Toothless screeched as Stormfly got tangled in the net.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried as she fell off Stormfly.

Stormfly landed growling at the humans she shot her spikes at the attackers.

Toothless quickly caught Astrid, circling around, diving viciously at the humans attacking his mother.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled as they landed defensively.

"Stormfly! Stop, what are you doing!" Astrid hissed at the strange men.

Toothless growled going from side to side behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"Just give me the word." Toothless lowly growled keeping an eye on every man.

"That is a Nightfury!" the man that seemed like the leader spoke, standing ontop of Stormfly only made Toothless growl more.

"Thought they were all gone for good!" he boasted.

Toothless hissed even louder wanting to approach the trapper, wondering if this bastard had something to do with his mothers death.

Hiccup kept his hand up to keep Toothless back from attacking.

"Turn for the better lads, don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army." The trapper leader continued.

"Dragon army?" Hiccup glanced back at Astrid.

Toothless just wanted to tear the Leader limb from limb, not listen to questions and stories. And get that stupid blabbering human off his Nadder mother. The stupid human finally introduced himself as Erret, boasting that he was the best dragon trapper alive. The sound of a sword drawing boiled over Toothless's temper he was done with this chatter.

"After all, it's not just anyone that can capture a Nightfury." Erret pointed his sword directly at the dangerously angry dragon.

"Lets go human!" Toothless angrily roared a challenge at the stupid human as Hiccup introduced him.

"And this is Toothless, he says we're going, now!" Hiccup held Toothless in place.

"They all say that." Erret just laughed in the face of the Nightfury. "Rush em lads!" he ordered the attack.

Toothless quickly fired at the ice above creating an ice fall distraction as Astrid and Hiccup freed Stormfly.

"Let's go!" Stormfly quickly escorted Toothless and took off quickly from the chaos.

"You will never hold onto those dragons you hear me, Drago is coming for them all!" Erret yelled after them. Letting that thought rush through all of the escapers heads.

"Mum?"

"Don't worry about it Toothless, let's just get home." Stormfly hushed her son, racing the Nightfury home.

Landing back on Berk the town went wild when they landed, Hiccup and Astrid quickly rushed over to Stoick, as Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch eagerly greeted Stormfly and Toothless.

"You guys left early as per usual you ever going to fly by and say good morning?" Hookfang complained giving his little brother a playfuly nip.

"Yeah, if you were up by then grumpy fangs." Toothless retorted playfully pawing at his brothers face.

"He has you there Hookfang." Stormfly chuckled with the Gronckle while grooming herself. Toothless slunk himself over to the Nadder full of questions she could tell. "What is it Toothless?"

"That trapper said Drago is coming for us, do you really think he has a whole army of us?" Toothless gave a worried croon.

"Toohless our humans won't let anyone take us away, no matter what, you know that." Stormfly tried to comfort her sons worries.

"B... b...but"

"Toothless we have our own dragon army that has been kicking bad viking ass for years now, I don't think there's room for worry little bud." Hookfang wrapped a wing around Toothless.

"I...uh..." Toothless stared at the group of dragons with his giant adorable eyes.

"Nope, no worries, we are kick ass." Barf and Belch agreed with the Nightmare.

"Drago, Drago Bloodvist?" Stoick caught the attention of the dragons and villagers.

"Wait you know him?" Hiccup asked looking into his fathers dreadfilled eyes.

Before he could get an answer Stoick rushed into the Dragon stables. "Ground those dragons!"

"What's going on?" Stormfly questioned following Toothless, Astrid, and Hiccup.

"No Dragon or viking sets foot off this island untill I give the order!" Stoick continued to bark orders as he ran around locking pens

"So wait we're doing all this because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?" Hiccup was confused by the situation and wanted answers.

Stoick whirled around and grabbed Hiccup by the Shoulder. "Because Drago Bloodvist is a mad man, without concious, or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army, Gods help us all."

Toothless turned and shot Stormfly a "I told you so" look.

"Ok so maybe it is a big deal, but still our humans know how to protect us, as we do with them." Stormfly sighed in defeat.

"Well I'm going to do something about it!" Toothless ran up behind Stoick as the large Chief walked off revieling Hiccup. "I know you're with me I'm ready." Toothless knew Hiccup was thinking the same.

Quickly without anymore thought Hiccup hopped aboard and took off quickly finding a shutting hatch that was just opened enough for a quick escape.

"Dammit Toothless!" Stormfly hissed as Astrid hopped on quickly signaling Stormfly to follow.

"You know you're dad's going to be pissed?" Astrid flew up beside her future husband.

"I know, but it always has to go straight to war and violence, I believe you can solve most things with talk." Hiccup sighed resting his hands on the saddle.

"I dissagree action is better, but we shall see when we get there." Toothless snorted making Stormfly roll her eyes.

"What if this guy really is mad, and can't be changed?" Astrid questioned rubbing Stormfly's head.

"I don't believe that's how it is Astrid, something made him that way..."

"Like dragons?" Astrid interrupted.

"Yes like dragons, but he just needs a differen't view of them. I changed my dad and Berk, I can change a mad man." Hiccup seemed to have unwaverring confidence that he could change even the evilist of minds.

Stormfly was worried, both Toothless and Hiccup were bullheaded and believed they could change things for the better by doing it their way. But she knew their way worked, but it also might eventually hit a fire pit with both her child and his human.

"There's their ship lets go." Hiccup pointed out the trapper ship.

"Great lets tear them up!" Toothless began charging a plasma blast.

Hiccup quickly placed a hand on his dragons head, and looked back to Astrid and Stormfly. "And no fire, just follow my lead."

Toothless quickly swalllowed his blast and groaned, as nets flew at them both dragons dodged them with ease before landing on the hostile ship.

"Hello sorry we are late to the party." Toothless smiled as Hiccup threw a net over Astrid and began walking towards the dragon cages. Toothless followed Hiccup and Astrid, hissing at the trappers as the went by.

"Toothless stay." Hiccup commanded as the cage shut.

"What, stay?" Toothless looked even more confused than Astrid as the cage shut closed. Toothless began pacing and clawing around the cage as Hiccup continued to talk. "What do you mean stay there could be TRAPS!" Toothless jumped like a scared cat at all the weaponery pointed at him.

"Toothless!" Stormfly squaked worried for her goofy son.

Toothless growled bearing his fangs. "So it's like that huh?"

Hiccup popped up giving Toothless some comfort and restriction from attacking. "Unless you do that, I mean wooden boats big ocean, how is your swimming?" Hiccup continued the mind games.

"Not good." a trapper replied to the leaders irritation.

Toothless sat next to the cage as Hiccup showed off his flaming sword, allowing the trappers to take and play with it, releasing Zippleback gas.

"This should be good." Stormfly curiously watched and waited for the explosion.

Just as predicted a cloud of smoke and ash filled the ship. "Ha ha, what idiots." Toothless giggled playing with the ashes.

"Cute Toothless." Stormfly cooed watching the Nightfury.

The trapper leader had enough of there games. "Give me that!" he grabbed the sword and threw it off the ship.

"Oh let me get that." Stormfly quickly flew to retrieve the sword.

"What game our you playing?" Erret hissed at the dragon riders.

"No game." Hiccup replied as Stormfly dropped the retrieved sword for Erret.

Erret quickly threw the sword again in the opposite direction.

"Oh allow me!" Stormfly quickly fetched the sword.

"We just want to meet Drago." Hiccup confidently spoke.

"Why?" Erret gave a cold tone.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Hiccups words brought laughter to all on the ship.

"Here you are." Stormfly placed the sword at a surprised Errets feet. Who ignored her and continued to argue with Hiccup. "Anyone want it, throw it, I will go fetch it again?" Stormfly began nudging the trappers to play.

"I can change yours right now, right here." Hiccup began changing Toothless's tail gears.

"Uh, may I?" Hiccup gestured to his Nightfury for a flight, but was suddenly grabbed by some dragon.

"What the hell!" Toothless hissed quickly scaling the ship masts. "Who the hell, in their right mind, would take Hiccup!" Toothless roared when he got to the top. "Brother?" Toothless tilted his head as he watched Hiccup scream at the rescue comity.

"Toothless what's going on?" Stormfly yelled through the sails.

"It's Hookfang and the gang." Toothless replied as Hiccup came flying towards him, quickly sliding down the sails and ropes.

Toothless quickly followed landing behind Hiccup who questioned why the gang was here.

"Uh oh we're in trouble now." Toothless watched as Stoick angrily walked through everyone, and ignored Erret.

"You can say that again." Stormfly agreed watching the humans argue.

"What were you thinking you stupid kid?" Skullcrusher scolded at Toothless as Stoick told a story.

"What do you mean?" Toothless turned to the tracker confused.

"We're supposed to protect the humans not put them in danger." Skullcrusher hissed at the insubordinate Nightfury. "And you defy it by taking him into danger use your logic kid!" Skullcrusher roared as Hiccup boarded Toothless and took off.

"Yep something to think about!" Toothless roared in ignorance as they flew off.


	2. High Society Stormcutter

Flying through the orange clouds Toothless could feel his tense frustrated rider's anger and confusion boiling over into a scream.

Toothless crooned with worry looking for guidence from his rider laying on his back.

"Don't worry bud I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Hiccup promised his worried young Nightfury, reassuringly patting Toothless.

Toothless was relieved that Stormfly's words that the humans would protect them as much as they did, turned out to come from his human as well. Toothless's ears suddenly perked, he looked down following the sound of what sounded like a dragon. Looking behind him to see a fin cutting through the clouds below confirmed Toothless's dragon therory. Narrowing his eyes Toothless gave a warning growl to let the dragon know he was well aware of him.

Toothless watched with wide eyes as a strange human came though the clouds. "Oh come on dad really!" Hiccup began to whine before catching sight of a strange flying human that shocked both him and Toothless.

Toothless stared wide eyed with his jaw dropped. "The hell is that?" he thought to himself Hiccup was most likely thinking the same.

Hiccup seemed speechless as the strange human shook a stick and floated back down into the clouds. Hiccup leaned towards Toothless's head. "Ok, no sudden moves" Hiccup said calmly to keep Toothless calm, as his dragon gave an uneasy growl.

That being said the strangers completely did the opposite, roaring and bursting out from the clouds.

Toothless stopped dead in the air as the large Stormcutter dragon with their strange human circled them.

Toothless roared threateningly as the Stormcutter stopped infront of them spreading all four wings to make his size even larger. "Who the hell are you!?" Toothless glared with his fangs bared.

The Stormcutter twisted his head mockingly. "You will find out soon enough young one."

Hiccup seemed panicked with heavy breaths in a panicked manner he spoke. "Hold on... hold on..." Hiccup didn't want to start any fights with an unfamiliar human and dragon.

"You would save yourself the trouble if you answered big head." Toothless continued to glare putting his teeth away getting annoyed by the large stranger.

"Get him" the Stormcutter roared an order.

Toothless heard the order and turned his head to see talons flying his way from behind. "No!" before Toothless even had time to fire Hiccup was stolen from him. Causing him to fall out of te sky.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he watched his dragon free fall towards the ocean of ice.

"No no no no." Toothless could bearly control his movements as he cut through the icey air.

"Hiccup no!" Toothless cried as he plunged into the ice below.

Freezing water shocked the Nightfury's body, but it did not matter as Toothless quickly swam to the surface attempting a few take offs.

Toothless had no such luck getting out as he needed Hiccup to adjust his tail to fly. "Help..." Toothless cried falling back into the depth of water almost giving up. Toothless swam up to the surface grabbing hold of a broken piece of ice, watching as the Stormcutter and his flock of strange dragons flew away with Hiccup. The cold young Nightfury cried as he watched "No... Hiccup..." Toothless flapped his wings with a cold splash. "Help me..." Toothless whined as a bunch of strange aquatic dragons surrounded him. "Who's there...can you help me?" Toothless cried as he was circled.

The dragons gave no verbal reply, only dragging the poor helpless Nightfury down into the depths of their domain.

Toothless could bearly fight or pay attention to what was happening to him as he was dragged through variuos underwater caverns, slowly passing out from no oxygen. The last thing Toothless saw before surfacing was a gigantic tallon the size of the Red Death attached to white.

Being pulled out of the fridged water by a dragon Toothless flopped as the dragon flew him onto cold stone infront of an audiance of dragons and Hiccup.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried rushing over, checking over his dragon for injuries.

Toothless shook off the cold water and his daze giving Hiccup a lick. "Hiccup you're alive..." Toothless breathed catching his breath not noticing the strange human observing.

"Good to see you to bud you really had me worried there." Hiccup on the other hand had his eyes on the stranger as they moved their stick causing the surrounding dragons to light up the cave.

"Oh yeah you." Toothless quickly went into defense mode curling himself and shielding Hiccup with his tail, as the stranger dropped their shield and staff approaching them both.

Toothless hissed as the stranger closed in on them. He backed away restraining himself from attacking. "Don't bite them, don't bite them, don't..." Before Toothless knew it the stranger gave a submissive loving command over Toothless and he was down and on his back waiting for pets and a belly rub. "Yes ok, love me, pet me, belly rub please..." Toothless lay relaxed and totally submissive to the stranger.

Toothless was still in a daze waiting for a belly rub he couldn't even hear what Hiccup was mumbling to the stranger.

"Really kid that easily?" a Monstrous Nightmare scoffed at Toothless's easily submissive behaviour. "You're definetely no leader." the Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"You are no differen't!" another Nightmare hissed to it's double.

"What, wait!" Toothless snapped out of his submissive trance as Hiccup began to follow the woman through the dragons further into the cave.

"Wha...oh... wait for me!" Toothless quickly bounded after his human.

"So wait you're my mother?!" Hiccup seemed incredibly confused and shocked.

"You're mother!?" Toothless followed both the boy and woman through the tight cave system. "That wierdo crazy lady is your mum?" Toothless pushed Hiccup over a hard to climb rock as Hiccup continued to question.

"Everyone thinks you were eaten by..." Hiccups words were stopped by the beautiful dragon santuary his mother called home.

Toothless was overwhelmed by the sites, smells, and new dragons. "Wow this place is so big!" Not noticing the dragons approaching from behind, Toothless only noticed the Stormcutter from before hanging above them with the woman claiming to be Hiccups mother. "You again." he gave a small growl getting Hiccup to turn his attention to the dragon and his mother.

"That's right little fury..." the Stormcutter gurgled a challenge.

Toothless stared with wide eyes, he wasnt to intersted in starting a fight with the strange dragon that somehow had control over the other ones, he didn't want to go for another swim. "Ok... no stress..." Toothless quietly sat down behind his human.

The other dragons quickly took interest in the youngling Nightfury and began the ritual dragon greetings of sniffing. "Uuuuh..."

"Hello young Nightfury." the green dragon purred with friendly eyes.

"Uuuuh hi..." Toothless gave a nervous glance and moved away from the intrusion.

"It's been a while since I have seen a Nightfury I thought they were all dead." The strange dragon rubbed his head under Toothless's chin.

"Yeah well we... I am not." Toothless grumbled moving to the edge to sit away from the intruding dragon. "Leave me alone please..." Toothless looked back and forth seeing the green dragon wasnt backing off.

"They are saying hello Fury." the Stormcutter lowered his human to the ground below him, as more dragons now surrounded Toothless completely.

"A baby Nightfury."

"It can't be."

"He's so cute."

"They still exist?"

"Where is the ferocity of this beast?"

The dragons all made comments about Toothless as he nervously whimpered. "Ok, hi, hello, nice to meet you, please don't eat me!" Toothless attempted to find an escape route through the group to no avail. He curled up into a submissive ball as all the other dragons gawked over him.

The Stormcutter watched in awe as he noticed the Nightfury had little to non dragon etiquette. "You were either raised by an antisocial Monstrous Nightmare, or by humans." Cloudjumper thought to himself.

One dragon went to far with his sniffing and earned Toothless's ferocity with tallons to the face as he hissed at all the dragons. "Yeah I'm super cute, back off!" he gave everyone the death glare.

"That's right beat it!" Toothless felt proud of himself as Valka merely chuckled at him before approaching.

"Oh he's beautiful." Valka rubbed Toothless's head lovingly.

"Hi, hey, you here to give that belly rub now?" Toothless happily accepted Valka's love.

"Oh Incredible." Valka cooed as Toothless rubbed up against her.

Toothless purred as she continued her inspection. "Yeah, I like you to you are really nice." Toothless dragged himself on the ground around Valka earning a chuckle and head shake from Hiccup.

"He very well might be the last of his kind." Valka continued to talk to Hiccup.

Toothless hadn't even had the thought of being the only Nightfury, he didn't even know if his father was still alive. Yet again he didn't even know his father. "As far as I know, yeah..." Toothless rolled over onto his back. "Belly rub?"

"And look he's just teenaged, he's close to your age, no wonder you two get along." Valka pointed to Toothless's maturing chin fins.

Toothless rolled over and decided to approach a different way. "Play then?" Toothless toyed with the human mother bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah." Valka played along.

Toothless retracted his teeth and gave his gummy smile to Valka's amazement.

"And retractable teeth!" she grabbed Toothless's mouth and pat his tongue.

"I know I'm pretty cool right?" Toothless continued to soak up the attention.

"Pretty full of yourself kid." the Stormcutter snorted sitting unimpressed with the young Nightfury.

Toothless ignored the Stormcutters comments and watched as Valka showed all of the hadicaped dragons then went straight to asking about his tail.

"Oh this should be good." Toothless gave Hiccup a puppy dog look.

"Crazy thing, I actually I did it..." Hiccup nervously replied to his mothers question. "But he got me back, right bud, you couldn't save all of me. You just had to get even, so... peg leg!" Hiccup showed off his leg.

"Ha ha I guess you're right!" Toothless threw Hiccup onto his back, getting pats and scratches.

Hiccup and his mother continued to talk on and on telling stories and what not, while Toothless enjoyed getting rubs from Hiccups mother, she seemed to have the softest hands.

"Kid you are such a suck." the Stormcutter crooned before flying off for a quick circle.

Toothless let Hiccup off and ran around through the plants while they talked before he knew it the huge Stormcutter was standing stoickly behind the humans. As the humans moved so did the Stormcutter. Toothless bounded off ahead excitedly taking a look at the surrounding area. "This place is so cool!" Toothless chirped as the salmon coloured dragon watched him.

Rushing over to the edge Toothless looked to see a humongous slumbering white dragon in water. "Hiccup you see that, you see it, you see it!?" Toothless excitedly looked back at his human.

"Calm yourself young one it's the Alpha, you better show some respect." the Stormcutter warned the youngling.

Toothless ignored once again and bounded off with the humans. "Woah!" Toothless walked into a hoard of annoying baby Nadder dragons.

"Play?"

"Nightfury!"

"Play!"

"Ah, what do you want, go away!" Toothless growled trying to get away from the chanting babies.

"GET!" the Stormcutter roared making the babies scatter and Toothless looked to him, Cloudjumper smirked at Toothless, puffing out his chest.

The Alpha began to rise after the babies awoke him, the Stormcutter bowed his head respectfully as the Alpha was eye level with them all. Toothless wanted to look but looked away submissively as the Alpha greeted Hiccup with his icey mist breath.

"You must be hungry?" Valka began to walk away.

"Yeah I could eat." Hiccup followed.

"Good it's feeding time."

"Oh did she say food, she said food, I am so hungry!" Toothless danced around the Stormcutter who pretended not to notice the adorable bounding.

"Oh by the way I'm Toothless what's your name!?" Toothless crawled under the Stormcutter's wing purring with his head under the large wing he smiled up at the Stormcutter.

The larger dragon narrowed his eyes and quickly removed his wing from the childish Nightfury's head and scowled. "Don't do that... My name is Cloudjumper."

Toothless purred with a smile trying to aprove to the Stormcutters better nature.

"Younglings, annoying, and have no brains..." Cloudjumper shook his head and sighed wallking away from the adorable young dragon.

"Oh... ok..." Toothless frowned as he clearly did not meet Cloudjumpers sophisticated high standards.

Elsewhere

Stormfly landed on the large iceberg with the rest of the pack. "Where is he?" Stormfly sighed as Astrid questioned the same.

The Nightmare turned to his Nadder friend. "He should have been back by now something must have happened." Hookfang agreed with the Nadder.

"They must have gotten captured!" Meatlug gasped joining the conversation of worry.

"Come on!" Astrid gave the command and Stormfly took off.

Hookfang and Snotlout weren't far behind with the rest of the gang. "I am going to set that kid on fire I swear he never listens!" Hookfang lit himself up clearly fuming with frustraition over the stubborn Nightfury youngling.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout cried as his dragon became out of control.

"The only one on fire is you hot head, we will find him and talk. We just need some information." Stormfly retorted as they flew towards a familiar trapper ship. "And I know where to get it." Stormfly dove towards the ship seeing Eret complaining, she opened her tallons for a pick up. "Gotcha!" Stormfly plucked Eret off his ship.

"Careful what you wish for!" Astrid teased her hostage making Stormfly do an avasive barrel roll out of a nets way.

"What is this!?" Eret questioned with confusion.

Astrid leaned to the side to view her hostage. "A kidnapping, you're going to show us the way to Drago."

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now." Eret complained.

It was the wrong thing to say. "That could be arranged, Stormfly!" Astrid rotorted getting her dragons attention.

"Yes hun?" Stormfly turned her head to her girl.

"Drop it." Astrid pointed to Eret who dropped his jaw.

"Oh yay this game!" Stormfly eagerly dropped the trapper.

"Good girl!"

"I love this game!" Stormfly gurgled happily to her human.

"Stormfly fetch!" Astrid again pointed to the now screaming free falling trapper.

"Alright, alright I'll take you to Drago!" Stormfly caught the whinner.

"Works everytime like a charm." Stormfly smiled at Hookfang.

The Nightmare smirked flipping upside down loosing his rider.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed as he free falled.

"I like that, it works on Snotlout to." Hookfang snickered making Stormfly roll her eyes.

"Go get him!" Stormfly hissed at the Nightmare's goofing off.

Hookfang sighed rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright!" he quickly dove for his rider.

Just outside the dragon santuary.

Toothless and Hiccup were flying following Cloudjumper and Valka for 10 minutes now, and were begining wondering when they were going to eat?

The sound of other dragons turned Hiccup's attention behind him and Toothless. "Uh I thought you said we were going to eat?" Hiccup questioned his mother seeing the herd of dragons behind them.

"Oh we are." Valk stopped Cloudjumper infront of Toothless again halting the Nightfury mid air again.

Toothless looked at Cloudjumper with curious wide green eyes before following Cloudjumpers gaze to the water, where the Alpha came rising out of the ocean making them fly up a little more as he errupted with hundreds of fish.

Valka laughed at Hiccup's surprised face, Cloudjumper couldn't help but plaster on a smile at the adorable Nightfury rapid looking around drooling over the flying fish.

Hiccup could feel Toothless excitedly vibrating underneath him, he simply gestured for Toothless to go ahead, and the Nightfury didn't give a second thought about it as he retracted his teeth and dove for the fish. "Yes!"

"Yummy, yummy yum!" Catching about 15 fish more than what he could fit in his mouth Toothless flew with a mouth full of fish to Cloudjumpers amusment, Toothless now had to figure out a way to swallow them. But he didn't, he decided to spit them all out like the Alpha did and only catch and eat a few and let the rest of the dragons have the remaining fish.

Both Hiccup and Valka laughed at the Nightfury's cute impersonation of the Alpha, while Cloudjumper rolled his eyes.

Landing on a large Ice field Hiccup whipped out his map and showed his mother all the places they have discovered and traveled to. While Toothless was still trying to get Cloudjumpers approval, and get him to play with him, but the large dragon continued to ignore him.

Toothless pinned his ears and whined turning his attention back to the humans. Valka was drawing what Hiccup was explaining in the snow infront of her son. "I can do that to!" Toothless quickly broke off and grabbed a large icicle and began to copy Valka and draw all over her map in the snow.

"This is one interesting kid..." Cloudjumper thought as he twisted his head and watched Toothless draw around him.

Toothless saw him looking and thought maybe he would give Cloudjumper a try. "Uh oh... bleh geh oof..." Toothless shook his head and tongue as an attempt to get the icicle unstuck.

Cloudjumper sighed rolling his eyes. "Kid you breath fire..." Cloudjumper went back over to the humans. "You know Valka I don't appreciate having to babysit while you vist." he complained as Toothless melted the icicle with his fire breath.

"I don't need to be babysat, I just want to be friends..." Toothless sighed rubbing up against his happy human.

"You're fine bud, go play with Cloudjumper." Hiccup practically ignored his Nightfury.

"I'm trying..." Toothless groaned, Hiccup didn't have to work for approval like Toothless did with Cloudjumper. Valka loved him with no judgment, why couldn't her uptight dragon be the same.

Valka gave Cloudjumper a quick pat on the head. "Uh Cloudjumper it's time to go soaring. Come Hiccup it will be fun." Hiccups mother climbed aboard her dragon and flew off.

"Come on bud lets go." Hiccup happily hopped on his Nightfury and followed his mother to a cliff edge where the wind always blew, hard enough for Dragons to spread their wings and glide.

"This is fun huh Cloudjumper!?" Toothless had his legs spread and his tongue flapping in the wind, he had a huge smile on his face, even though Cloudjumper was being a hard ass Toothless was enjoying the fun.

"Very..." Cloudjumper codly answered getting tired of the Nightfury trying to make coversation with him.

Toothless didn't even notice Valka jump around until she was climbing walking across his wings. They flew a few feet away from the wind and enjoyed the bitting cold, as Valka expressed her feeling for being with dragons.

"It's great and all to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?!" Hiccup locked in Toothless's tail and leapt off Toothless's head.

"Bye Hiccup." Toothless watched as his human fell around below them.

Both Valka and Cloudjumper gasped and watched as Hiccup free falled before bringing out some sort of wing suit and gliding.

"Wow!" Cloudjumper gasped watching Toothless's human, then thought of something. Why wasn't Toothless behind him just in case?

"Yeah, that's my awesome human that's right." Toothless smirked at Cloudjumper, finally something amazed the Stormcutter.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be with him just incase?" Cloudjumper glared at the smirking Nightfury.

"Oh crap yeah!" Toothless groaned diving downward with Cloudjumper following closely behind.

"Woohoo oh no!" Hiccup once again found himself about to hit an oncoming rock wall.

"Again!" Toothless roared trying to catch up in time before Hiccup hit yet another rock face.

Luckily Hiccup got through the opening before Toothless could tackle him for the softer landing in the snow.

Toothless lifted his wing and tail for Hiccup who wasnt in site. "Oh no, I missed!" Hiccup suddenly jumped out of the snow wasn't impressed, some snow got up Toothless's nose causing him to sneeze.

"We just about had it that time, ah!" Hiccup fell back into the snow when Toothless tripped him with his tail.

"Almost had that time... get me cold..." Toothless grumbled as Valka laughed running over to her son. "Snow gets everywhere." Toothless groomed himself, that was a habbit he learned from Stormfly. Toothless purred as he noticed Valka approaching him. "Oh yay more pats!" Toothless happily let Valka run her hand down his head to behind his head, where she pressed down releasing tension in his spine and his back fins to split for more accuracy during flight.

"Now you can make those tight turns." Valka smiled.

Toothless looked at his new fins in surprise. "Wow, oh Hiccup look, we can do tight turns now, aren't these cool!?" Toothless was overyjoyed bouncing over to show his human his fins.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup chuckled at his dragons excitment.

"No I had no freaking idea!" Toothless happily flapped his fins wriggling in excitement. "Oh my this is so cool!" Toothless bounced around. "Look Cloudjumper there so awesome!" Toothless wriggled happily at the large dragon.

The Stormcutter sighed with a chuckle. "Yes, yes very neat." Cloudjumper watched the excitement radiate off the Nightfury.

Toothless purred as Cloudjumper finally gave him the time of day to say something non judgmental, diving into the snow tunneling through and jumping out beside Cloudjumper getting snow all over the Stormcutters head.

The humans laughed and Cloudjumper glared at them. "You think this is funny huh?" he waited for Toothless to shake off all his snow before dumping the snow off his head onto the Nightfury's. "Take that you runt." Cloudjumper proudly puffed his chest.

As Toothless giggled shaking off the extra snow on his head. "Cloudjumper look look, watch!" Toothless playfully bowed flapping his fins again.

"I'm watching runt." Cloudjumper smiled at the goofy Fury. "I can too." Cloudjumper wriggled the fins on his head making Toothless giggle.

"You are so cool Cloudjumper." Toothless gave a gummy adorable smile.

"It bonds us." Valka finally turned to her son as the two dragons began to bond themselves.

Cloudjumper seemed caught off guard by such a compliment from a young soul, he simply nodded and went over to his human.

Toothless didn't take it as an insult, clearly the dragon had not been complimented by anoth before. Toothless quickly bounded behind Hiccup, panting happily and gurgling playing with his new fins.

After flying back to the sanctuary Valka and Hiccup chatted a little more while Cloudjumper played with Toothless.

"It's funny I have never seen Cloudjumper interact like this with another dragon. He has always been a little antisocial with other dragons, that's why he is second in command to the Alpha. He is like a dragon of guidance." Valka watched as Cloudjumper play wrestled the Nightfury.

"Toothless honestly could bring out the good in anyone." Hiccup sighed watching his dragon practically getting tickled.

"Coudjumper stop!" Toothless chirped through giggled as the Stormcutter continued to tickle the adolescent Nightfury.

"Uh so the mighty Cloudjumper does have a soft spot, and can pay attention to someone other then his human and himself." a Monstrous Nightmare scoffed walking up to the two.

"Hardly..." Cloudjumper snorted backing away from Toothless and holding his head up proudly. "I was merely keeping the runt out of trouble while the humans speak." he scoffed. "Run along Nightfury, why don't you go take a nap in the sun." Cloudjumper shoed Toothless away without an explination.

Toothless pinned his ears and gave a whine, before Cloudjumper hissed at him making him run off towards Hiccup.

"Cloudjumper!" Valka gasped, then sighed. "Well I guess that's enough time with the youngling. "I'm going to take him to cool off, explore if you'd like." Valka left Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless sighed circling a spot to rest in as Hiccup adjusted a few thing on his flying suit contraption. Toothless only got a few winks of sleep before he was rudely awakened by little nadder babies. "Ah, what the hell go away!" Toothless pawed at them to go away. Hiccup was talking to him but Toothless couldn't pay attention because he was getting attacked by a mob of babies. "Ah... geez...what did Cloudjumper do..." Toothless growled then suddenly remembered Cloudjumper's move. "Get!" He roared making the babies scatter except for one that stuck onto his tail. "You are..." Toothless grolwed.

"Come on bud lets ge... ah!" Toothless hissed whirling around at the sound of his human in trouble.

"Easy now..." Stoick held up a hand to Toothless calming his nerves.

"Oh hello Stoick." Toothless greeted not that the chief could understand. Hiccup began arguing with his father, before he had a choice to stay Stoick began dragging his son.

"Toothless come!" Stoick commanded, and Toothless listened.

"I wouldn't leave Hiccup of course I am coming chief." Toothless gurgled following his humans through the caves. Stivking his head into to small of a space Toothless pulled back and switched positions. "How the hell did Gobber and Stoick fit through here?"

Toothless finally arrived to wehere everyone stopped and Stoick was heading off with his sword drawn. "Uh what's happening?" Toothless watched as Stoick dropped everything at the site of Valka, slowly approaching her she backed away, as many other dragons came to protect her Cloudjumper being the closest. Stoick suddenly made a move that Hiccup had been doing to Astrid and Valka cried and Cloudjumper and the other dragons backed away.

"What just happened why did eveyone back off?" Toothless had so many questions and so little answers. "Everybody is good now?"

Cloudjumper watched the poor confused Nightfury, seeing the youngling clearly needed firm guidance in life. Cloudjumper sighed knowing Toothless was desperately trying to worm his way into his life, figuring perhaps he could give the Nightfury some guidance on life since he clearly needed a firm, strong, leader.

"Oh what a lovely snow base." Stormfly threw Eret on the ground, quickly landing back on the escaping trapper.

"Do you think everything is lovely Stormfly?" Hookfang snorted landing infront of the nesting Nadder.

"No you aren't I will tell you that much you brute." Stormfly replied covering Eret in snow as she rested.

Hookfang rolled his eyes at the Nadder before closing them for a nap.

Stormfly began to lay her head when her sences went off. "Wake up Hookfang!" She looked around seeing men appear. "We need to go!" She quickly flew off leaving Eret free with the others.

"What are blaber... Ow! What the..." Hookfang passed out before he could see what hit him.

"No sign or scent of my baby. Toothless where are you?" Stormfly sighed land on ice just above the shipyard. "Hookfang, Astrid oh no! I will break you out don't you worry" Stormfly began shuffling downwards towards the ship.

It had been a few minutes when Hookfang finally came to only to find out he and the others were all tied up and being held captive.

"He's waking up!" a man shouted as Hookfang woke. "Grab the ropes!"

"The hell is this?!" Hookfang was still a little groggy as he hit a guy with his head.

"Give me some back up here!" The men continue to panick.

"Oh you want help, here let me supply my jaws!" Hookfang began to snap at each man trying to restrain him.

"Dammit Hookfang focus on getting free not toying with idiots!" Stormfly hissed as shegot closer.

"Drop the ropes!" This giant dark man wearing a cloak of dragons hide began his approach on Hookfang.

Stormfly stopped just above the gang and watched the dark leader. "Who the hell is that?" she tilted her head and watched curiously.

Hookfang slapped one man away while snapping at another as they all backed off he noticed the dark leader. "Oh hello new challenger." Hookfang smirked as the man growled.

"Alright I have something special for you, eat fire!" Hookfang gave the dark man vicious eyes before spewing his flames at the man!

Stormfly watched with wide eyes as the man seemed unfazed by the flames, he simply cloaked himself with his dragon hide and continued towards the fire breather. "This man is crazy!"

Hookfang snorted seeing his flames had no effect. "Alright bring it on!" Hookfang continued to roar a challenge.

The man simply looked Hookfang straight in the eyes and roared fiercly back waving his large sharp harppon.

"What the who the!" Hookfang shut his jaws and threw his head back in shock.

The man continued to scream and threaten defenseless Hookfang to much of Stormfly's surprise. "He's going to kill Hookfang!" Stormfly cried hopping down quicker.

The man stabbed the harpoon into the deck inches away from the Nightmare. "Ok, ok chill I'll do whatever you want..." Hookfang submissively lowered his head to the deck as the man continued his approach.

Drago smirked stepping on Hookfangs snout. "You belong to me now!" he growled stepping his wieght down releasing steam from Hookfangs nostriles.

The riders all freaked at the way Drago handled Hookfang as Eret began to attempt to sweet talk the dark leader.

"Ok... You wouldn't be saying that you own me if I wasn't tied... asshole..." Hookfang mumbled as an argument began between rider and Drago.

"Just keep your mouth shut and you might stay out of trouble for once." Stormfly said from above Hookfang, she was perched on an arched piece of ice.

"Stormfly... Get help... don't stay here!" Hookfang looked up and warned the Nadder.

"Hookfang if you hadn't noticed my girl is right there captured just like you, I ain't leaving." Stormfly watched as the mad man threw her toy across the deck and began barking orders to kill her toy.

"Stormfly... his cloak is made of Nightfury skin..." Hookfang submissively placed his head back on the deck.

Stormfly looked closer at the tyrant seeing that Hookfang was right. "No he couldn't have, he's still out there!" Stormfly hissed as the warlords men threw weapons at her toy. "Oh I don't think so!" Stormfly dropped to the deck shielding her toy from all the flying weapons. "Where is Toothless?!" Stormfly shot her spines at Drago who moved out of the way. "Release everyone at once!" She roared her demands her tail ready to sling more spikes. A trapper quickly put an end to her fuss and shot Stormfly with a tranq.

"Stormfly!" both Astrid and Hookfang cried out as the nadder hit the deck.

Tied in chains and muzzles Hookfang lay still in the giant trap like cage in silence left with only his thoughts. "Did that fat bastard actually kill my little brother?" He wondered, the Nightfury cloak the warlord wore was not helping ease any of Hookfang's worries. "He couldn't have, the hide looks older..." Suddenly the cage began to creak and shift open a crack to reveal snotlout his rider! "Oh Snotlout I am so happy to see you, please untie me so we can kick that big assholes ass!" Hookfang excitedly purred and wriggled at the site of his rider.

Snotlout quickly jumped in the cage and began untying his Dragon. "Don't worry Hooky we are going to make that guy pay for what he did to you." Snotlout ripped off his dragons muzzle.

Stormfly opened her groggy eyes to see the darkness of a dome shaped cage she lay in. Attempting to move did nothing for her as she was bound to the ground by straps and a muzzle restraint. "Damn, why did I do such a Hookfang move!" she hissed angry at herself for doing such an unplaned attack. "That tyrant better not have touched my baby, I swear." Stormfly growled with a sigh closing her eyes she was still weak and tired from the tranquilizer. Not noticing her cage opening and letting light in. Stormfly only heard the sound of feet hitting the steele ground, causing her to open her eyes. "Astrid?"

"Oh it's you glad you are ok." Stormly breathed watching Eret slowly and calmly approached her getting down the floor. He reached out his hand asking if he could pet her doing so he also thanked Stormfly. "Thank you for saving my life."

Stormfly purred pressing her nose to Erets hand. "It's an honor all of us dragons swear by."

Eret was speechless for a moment quite taken by the beauty and loyalty of the Nadder. "Now let me return the favour."


	3. Demons

"Mom you'd never even recognize it." Hiccup happily boasted about Berks new ways while Toothless was bring a naughty dragon trying to steal the fish dinner every chance he got.

"Just a bite, nope she sees me..." Toothless backed away from Valka's food prep and followed his distracted chatty rider to a full basket of fish. "Hell yeah in for the jackpot!" Toothless dove his head for the fish only to have the basket lid slammed on his head. "Nope, really I just wanted one!" Toothless whined shaking his head.

"Kid you're not going to get anything acting like that." Cloudjumper watched the naughty Nightfury with great amusment. "You have to act like you don't want it, and an opportunity will present itself."

"That takes to long." the Nightfury sighed.

"You will get nothing then." Cloudjumper scoffed holding his head high and proud.

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the Stormcutter. "We'll see." Toothless watched as Valka visibly jumped to Stoicks touch, dropping the prepped fish.

"Oh yeah hit the floor!" Toothless excitedly went to scoop the fish up with his big tongue but got headbutted out of the way by a pro scrap eater.

Toothless shook his head in surprise quickly glancing at Cloudjumper the thief. "Aw come on, not gonna share even an eyeball?" Toothless sniffed the ground for scraps.

"I said you get nothing." Cloudjumper chewed the yummy fish.

"Please Cloudjumper, I'm hungry..." Toothless whimpered staring up at the Stormcutter licking his lips.

Cloudjumper turned his gaze to the adorable watery green eyes of the hungry youngling and crooned. "Oh ok youngling." Cloudjumper regurgitated the fish to share the the young Nightfury.

Toothless gasped happily slurpping up the shared remains. "Thank you that was yummy!" Toothless gave a cheerful gummy smile.

Cloudjumper chuckled with a grin at the polite young dragon. "Your welcome kid." the Stormcutter could tell the Nightfury clearly had a mother figure in his life considering his manners around him.

Toothless purred warmly pressing his head against Cloudjumper's chest in an embrace manner, before laying down next to Grump and Gobber for a nap by the fire.

Cloudjumper watched the loving youngling and sighed, he knew Toothless's mother was killed by dragon hunters as he arrived at the scene of a dead mother Nightfury with deceased hunters around her. Although he and Valka never found the baby and figured he was killed as well, Cloudjumper recognized Toothless's scent to be familiar as he knew his mother well.

Midnight Sun and him had quite a good almost a mate like relationship, trusting eachother fiercely as Cloudjumper rescued her from the same sort of situation she died from.

Her mate and her were being attacked by hunters and her mate was badly wounded in the fight, Midhnight Sun wasn't doing any better. Her mate bravely decided to make the decision to pull the attention from his egg carrying mate and fly off creating a draw. Cloudjumper and Valka arrived and was told by Midnight's mate to help her and let him pull most of the attention away. Cloudjumper obeyed the noble request and flew in from above with Valka and joined the skirmish. After fighting off the hunters they waited for Midnight's mate to return to no avail, Valka and Cloudjumper relocated the pregnant Nightfury for safety reasons.

Midnight Sun was the last known Nightfury to lay an egg. Cloudjumper and Valka visited every couple days to check on the female and her egg. Knowing Toothless was to young being a hatchling to remember their visits with him. Cloudjumper remembered how courious and playful Toothless was in his first days of life, and noticed much has not changed in the youngling.

Cloudjumper warbled as he also remebered how Toothless's mother said if anyone was a father figure to her son it was him.

Watching the slumbering Nightfury trying to sleep as Stoick began whistling, Cloudjumper exhaled deeply resting himself on the floor, as the rest of the Nightfury's family was was a mystery to him. Cloudjumper shook his head in realization noticing he was begining to create a quickly growing bond with Toothless, the youngling just seemed to continuously steal his heart. Which felt odd to Cloudjumper he usually never tollerated hatchlings or young teen dragons, but to him he has always seen Toothless as young and naive son. Perhaps he had a soft spot for this certain youngling and that is why he was almost fatherly to the Nightfury.

"Will stop me on my joureny!"

"What the hell!" Toothless visibly jumped as Gobber jumped into the song unexpectedly.

Gobber got a glare from from Stoick and quickly crushed his musical spirit. "Sorry... ha ha..." Gobber quickly apologized sitting back down.

Both Hiccup and Toothless were shaking their heads at the one legged and handed viking. "Calm down buddy geez..." Toothless snorted laying his head back down on his paws as Stoick continued to sing to his wife.

Valka than began singing, both her and Stoick broke out into full song and dance infront of everyone.

Toothless lifted his head with his ears perked. "Ok no point in sleeping now. What kind of dance is this?" Toothless watched the humans curiously while across from him Cloudjumper watched happilly enjoying his riders sweet moment with her mate.

"Why are you doing that, what does this mean?" Toothless heard tapping from Gobber's wooden leg sniffing the dancing peg curiously before getting kicked in the nose by it. "Ow!" Toothless quickly backed away from the dancer and Hiccup sneaking behind Grump and over to lay next to Cloudjumper.

"Shouldn't stick your nose in certain places young one." the Stormcutter smirked at the submissive Nightfury.

"Yeah, yeah..." Toothless groaned as the song finished and Gobber continued to hold the last note horribly. "Aaaah, oh Red Death make it stop!" Toothless whined in a howling manner as her attempted to cover his ears.

"I'm done!"

Toothless poked his head up at the words and glared at the viking. "Are you, are you really done. What's all this singing and dancing for anyway?" Toothless growled still confused by love clearly.

"Youngling they are in love, and are just showing their affection for eachother. They have been separated for a long time and need to reconnect." Cloudjumper finally explained to the Nightfury, feeling like that they were reconnecting as well.

"Oooooh I see." Toothless got up and moseyed on over towards the couple.

"Will you come home Val, will you be my wife again?" Stoick asked on one knee.

Toothless walked up from behind Valka and rubbed up against her into her husband. "Yeah will ya come home with us?" Toothless gurgled looking up to her with big adorable eyes.

Stoick stood up as they all chuckled at Toothless, Hiccup caught his eye and brought up another point to his wife. "We could be a family again, what do you say?" Hiccup joined in the group hug and waited for his mothers reply.

Toothless stuck his head in the huddled family and looked up at the smiling wife. "Please!" Toothless crooned also waiting for the reply.

Valka smiled at Toothless with a chuckle giving him a pat she replied. "Yes."

Toothless suddenly caught a scent and began sniffing the air as the humans all chuckled over a joke Gobber said. "What is that?" Toothless turned his attention to the sound of dragons panicking and howling.

Cloudjumper lifted his head to the Nightfury's growling. "What is it youngling?" he asked standing up.

Toothless growled deeper as an unfamiliar evil scent entered his nostrils. "Something is happening, someone is here." hearing a muffled bang he walked towards the flock of dragons zooming by in a panick.

"What's happening?" Hiccup questioned watching the panicked dragons.

Hiccup never got an answer as explosions rocked the cave and Valka ran out to see what was happening with Hiccup, Gobber and Stoick in tow of her.

"Cloudjumper what's going on?" Toothless turned to the growling Stormcutter.

"It's Drago Bloodvist and his army, he has come to recruit and take us!"

"What here!?" Toothless gasped running up to the Stormcutter.

"Prepare for war kid, this is going to be a hell of a battle." Cloudjumper quickly followed Valka to her armour when the humans returned.

"Drago Bloodvist?" Toothless's heart was racing as Hiccup grabbed his mask and climbed aboard. "War... Stoick was right..." Toothless didn't show fear easily to anything he hid it well, but deep down he feared whoever this Drago Bloodvist was. Clearly the mad man had some sort of power to have control over an entire army of dragons.

In the traps

"Alright that's Barf and Belch's signal, go!" Stormfly burst out of her trap with the rest of the gang all in sync. Stormfly flew as Eret attempted to hang onto the saddle. "Oh hang on tight, I need to find my girl." Stormfly groaned at the struggling trapper on her back.

"Stormfly over here!" Meatlug called gestruing to the riders on her back.

"There!" Stormfly quickly flew up beside the Gronckle. "Glad you escaped unharmed." Stormfly greeted the Gronckle.

"You as well." Meatlug gurgled as Astrid jumped off and back onto the Nadder.

Hookfang and Barf and Belch closely flew up behind the two females. "Time to kick some Dragging ass!" Hookfang roared flying up to Stormfly.

"Dragging ass?" Stormfly shook her head. "You mean Drago's ass... Oh never mind just stick to the attack plans." Stormfly veered off with Barf and Belch.

Hookfang growled rolling his eyes. "Whatever same damn thing!" he hissed lighting up a catapult.

The Zippleback twins quickly made a cloud of gas that Stormfly lit seconds later causing a large explosion allowing trapped dragons to escape.

Clearly their attacks were trying Drago's patience as he screamed for them to be taken down.

"Alright you heard the mad man, stay on high alert!" Stormfly roared to the others who were slow to listen as Ruffnut fell off Barf. "Dammit kids!" Stormfly hissed as she dodged shots being fired at her. Flying up to the ice was a mistake as a large portion broke off and was about to colide with her. "No!" Stormfly attempted to dodge it.

Suddenly the large piece of ice burst as it was hit by a plasma blast just in time before it colide.

"Bastards!" Toothless growled diving down and firing on one of the catapults, blowing it up to nothing but splinters.

"Mum!" Toothless roared happily flying up to Stormfly with Skullcrusher and Grump not far behind.

"Toothless!" Stormfly gurgled overjoyed to see her adopted son was unharmed. "Where have you been, you had me worried sick!?" Stormfly hissed at the her Nightfury son quickly changing her attitude.

"Oh not much just hanging out with Cloudjumper, and Hiccup's mum." Toothless grinned gesturing to the huge Stormcutter in the air with the emerging Alpha.

"A Stormcutter with an Alpha!?" Stormfly gasped almost speechless.

"That's right, now let's show Cloudjumper what we can do!" Toothless crooned veering off with Cloudjumper following behind him.

Cloudjumper soared towards the battlefield leading the attack with the dragons from the sanctuary. "Attack!" he roared his commands.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Toothless hissed as a trap caught one of the fighting Zipplebacks.

"Come on Toothless lets show them what you got!" Hiccup steered Toothless towards the trap.

"You got it!" Toothless prepared a plasma blast. "Be free!" Toothless shattered the trap setting the dragons free earning praise frim his rider.

Cloudjumper and Valka quickly flew over to break up a fight between Drago's mindless armoured dragon and one of theirs. "Beat it and grow a conscious!" Cloudjumper grabbed the attacking dragon and tossed him with his tallons. Only to be caught by netting a second later. "No dammit!" he hissed hitting the ground as Valka fell off into the snow.

Valka didn't have time to help Cloudjumper as they were approached by Drago himself. "You cannot take our dragons they are controlled by the alpha!" Valka began fighting the mad man.

While circling the battlefield with the others searching for a target, Toothless perked up hearing some sort of strange screaming. "What the hell is that?!" he looked around for the source of the odd screaming.

"Oh no!" Hookfang whimpered cowering in the air looking fearful of something.

Toothless gurgled in confusion as his big brother was anything but fearful. "What is it?"

"It's that mad man again!" Meatlug gasped flying faster and more panicked.

Toothless noticed something in the water began to move the ships and cause gigantic waves. "Something is coming!" he warned the others as suddenly another rougher evil looking Bewilderbeast emerged from the ocean.

"Another one!?" both Hiccup and Toothless gasped in disbelief.

"No not another..." Cloudjumper knew two Bewilderbeasts would result in a fight to the death only one coming out on top. "Finally!" Cloudjumper roared as Valka cut the netting and they took off after the two battling Bewilderbeasts. "Oh this is bad, very bad!" Cloudjumper dodged a tail before flying right in between the two beasts. Valka attempted to stop them but to no avail. "It's not going to work Valka, we need to find Toothless and your boy, they aren't prepared for this kind of war, and will get killed!" Cloudjumper dove out of the way of the attacking Alphas just in time.

Toothless was busy taking out more traps and catapults, while watching the Alphas out of the corner of his eyes. "They are going to kill eachother." Toothless watched scared for the good Bewilderbeasts life.

The evil Bewilderbeast quickly flipped the Alpha onto his side and speared his tusks directly into the heart of the Alpha, killing it instantly and taking the position as the new Alpha.

"No!" Cloudjumper skipped a heart beat as the new Alpha roared triumphantly, gaining control of all the weak minded dragons.

"The Alpha!" Toothless cried his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as the monstrous titan bellowed.

"Finish her!" the mad man screamed at his Alpha to kill Valka and Cloudjumper.

"Not good." Cloudjumper attempted to evade the icey breath of the beast but got his tail froze disabling him of a stable flight.

"No, we have to stop this bud." Hiccup steered Toothless to dive towards the crazed man.

Toothless hissed ready for a good fight. "I am ready Hiccup." Toothless confidently landed as Hiccup screamed at the man to stop.

"Hang on Valka!" Cloudjumper cried as Valka slipped as they flew through dragons that hit her off, falling off Cloudjumper Stoick caught her and hide in the mountain. While Cloudjumper crashed landed not far from them.

Drago Bloodvist Laughed at Hiccup as soon as dismounted and took off his helmet. "This is the great dragon master, son Stoick The Vast!?"

Toothless growled with his fangs beared. "Don't you laugh at my best friend!" Hiccup held up a hand to keep him back from attacking Drago.

"What shame he must feel." the man ignored Toothless's growls and continued to insult his rider.

Hiccup ignored the insults and stayed on topic. "All this loss and to do what, be unstoppable, to rule the world?" the mad man smirked and nodded his head at the destruction around them. "Dragons are amazing wonderful creatures that can bring people together." Hiccup continued only to recieve an evil chuckle as the man stapped his spear into the ice.

Drago took off armour to their surprise was revealed to be a fake arm. "Or tear them apart." he began to circle Hiccup. You see I know what it is to live in fear, and watch my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world." Drago returned to his staff and stared at his beast tearing apart the mountain for Hiccups mother.

"Then why a dragon army?" Hiccup exhaled almost annoyed.

"Yeah!" Toothless gurgled narrowing his eyes.

Drago simply turned and scoffed. "Well you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you, and to get rid of those who wont." Hiccup growled knowing the mad mans game.

"Cleaver boy." Drago snorted with a smirk turning fully towards the young man.

"The world wants peace." Hiccup began as Drago took a step.

Toothless growled deeply stepping closer towards the tyrant. "Hey Crazo I got a sad story to tell you." Hiccup stopped Toothless from going past him.

"Just let me show you..."

"No let me show you!" Drago snapped having enough small talk, he began waving his staff around roaring calling his Alpha to him.

"Ok he's doing the crazy thing again, can I take him out now, he needs to be put out of his misery." Toothless backed away for a second before taking another step forward, waiting for Hiccup to give him a signal, but his rider was to flabergasted to do anything.

Cloudjumper breathed fire on his tail melting the ice block after coming to from blacking out on impact into the mountain. "What the hell?" he lifted his head to the sound of Drago's screams. Hearing the Alpha's footsteps lead towards the screams Cloudjumper looked over the icey edge and saw Toothless and his human with Drago. "No Toothless!" He roared taking off.

"Uh Hiccup..." Toothless's heart began to pound as the Alpha's terrifying presence waited for a command.

Drago turned back to both him and Hiccup, this time focused on Toothless. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command." He pointed his staff up to his Bewilderbeast. "So he who controls the alpha, controls them all." Drago pointed his spear directly at Toothless who cowered at him then stared at the Alpha.

The Alpha focused his controlling stare on the Nightfury emitting the haunting possession song to control others.

"Don't... Stop!" Toothless cried out shaking his head. "You can't control me!" he rubbed his head on the snow and ice as an attempted distraction.

"Witness true strength." Drago regained Hiccup's attention.

"You can't!" Toothless screwed his eyes tightly to no avail, the song soon possessed the poor youngling.

"Strength of will over others, in the face of it, you are nothing!" Drago pointed his spear from Toothless to Hiccup giving the deadly order.

Toothless turned to face his rider without question, he began approaching menacingly. "run...Hiccup... run..." Toothless's conscious flared in and out.

"Toothless come on...what's the matter with you?" Hiccup began to back away from his possessed dragon. Looking up to realize the Alpha's control over his Nightfury. "Oh no no no no, come on, what are you doing knock it off!" Hiccup backed up into a corner. "Stop, snap out of it!"

Toothless growled his killer hiss, fangs bared ready to kill as he continued to back his rider into a corner.

"Toothless no!" Cloudjumper soared by Stormfly and the others.

"Toothless!" Stormfly cried following the Stormcutter closely in tow.

"Stop!" Hiccup cried falling on the ground.

Toothless was completely lost as he began to create a plasma blast ready for the kill.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed running to his sons aid.

"Dad, no!"

BANG

Cloudjumper and Stormfly both stopped above the scene, their jaws dropped from what they had just witnessed.

Toothless's mouth was smoking, cooling from the deadly blast he just delivered directly into his riders fathers heart.

The haunting torturous voice of the Alpha rang through his head as he stood there mindless with smoke pouring from his lethal mouth.

*You're worthless.*

Toothless tried his best to fight the Alpha's control. "What do you want!?"

*A killer.* the image of Stoick's last heart beat flashed.

"No!"

*Unholy offspring.* the scene of Toothless with lightening flashing with blue lining along his back and head.

"Stop!" Toothless cried in his head.

*YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!* Toothless suddenly shook out of his trance hyperventilating finally regaining control over himself as the Alpha walked away proudly.

Toothless took a moment to calm his heart and catch a couple breaths, the sound of his rider and his mother crying caught his attention seeing Stoick laying motionless on the ice.

"Toothless!" Stormfly and Cloudjumper cried out landing behind the Nightfury with the rest of the gang seconds behind.

"Mum?" Toothless turned to see Cloudjumper and the gang with Stormfly.

"Toothless what did you do?" Cloudjumper gasped as Astrid dismounted Stormfly.

"I don't... I..." Toothless was confused his mind was still fuzzy from the Alpha's mind control. Astrid ran past Toothless his gaze followed her as she tried to comfort her boyfriend. "What did I do..." Gobber running up showing sorrow towards the crying family, finally made Toothless realize Stoick was laying lifeless on the ice. "No...Stoick..." Toothless heart filled with sorrow, crooned as he carefully walked up to the sobbing vikings. "I did this..." Walking right up to Stoick making sure it was alright as Valka and Gobber both gave him a look before looking back to the lifeless chief.

"Stoick...I'm sorry" Toothless sniffed the lifeless chiefs hand. "Please... wake up..." he cried moving to nudge his head on the Chiefs hand.

Hiccup finally noticed his unholy death dragon trying to show sorrow to his now deceased father. "No, get away from him!" Hiccup shoved the youngling away.

Toothless backed away in confusion. "Hiccup I'm sorry." Toothless wimpered with tear filled eyes attempting to come back.

"Go on get out of here!" Hiccup was flustered, angry, and devastated.

Toothless coward close to the ground still staring into the angry tear filled eyes of his rider. "Please Hiccup..." trying to take another step.

"Get away!"

Hookfang was filled with sorrow for the humans, but mostly for his little brother who must have felt like a monster, Hookfang knew his brother was mostly devastated though. "Toothless." Hookfang called after Hiccup yelled one last time, he knew too well that Toothless was easily heartbroken and would run away.

Toothless jumped back his giant eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry..." Toothless looked at Stoick one last time before running off and ignoring his adopted mother and brothers calls.

"Toothless co..." Cloudjumper, Stormfly, and Hookfang all lost their mind as they were possessed by the Alpha.

*MOVE OUT!* the Alpha roared sending his mind control signals out to all dragons once more. Cloudjumper and the dragon gang had no control over themselves blindly following the Alpha's command.

"NO!" Toothless hissed trying to fight the mind control as all the other dragons flew off swarming the Alpha. Roaring and growling Toothless slowly lost his control over his conscious unfortunately trying to fly towards the Alpha with his tail locked. Toothless mindlessly continued flying constantly crashing into the ground catching Drago's attention. Toothless suddenly got ripped down and pinned by the mad man, who walked across his back and mounted him forcefully. "Get... off..." Toothless cried out as he had no control over what he was doing, allowing Drago to take full control of his flight.


End file.
